Mew Legacy
by SuperminionXD
Summary: With Deep Blue defeated the Mews eventually return to their normal lives, but fifty years later Ichigo's Granddaughter, Puri, discovers a strange gem in her Grandmother's attic. Now a Mew, she must find the four others and stop the mysterious threat that has come to exact revenge on their Grandmothers.
1. Ichigo's Legacy: The Discovery

**An idea that has been plaguing me for a while now, I hope you like it. It is set approximately fifty years after the series end, may be some spoilers but not detrimental. Also I have no understanding of Japanese names so forgive me if I'm wrong. And any translations are done by Google translate so may not be accurate.**

**I drew the cover so I hope it is ok, I will computerise it properly but my graphics tablet pen is out of battery so it may be a while, the picture is of Puri in her Mew form.**

**If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew then it would not stop, it would go on for ever and ever and ever. Unfortunately I don't, I only own Puri and her parents and friends. **

**So far this is just a one shot about Puri's existence, but if I have more ideas I may make it a chapter fic. Enjoy.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

Appuru Momomiya opened her brown eyes and looked up at her bedroom ceiling. She yawned and sat up stretching, she brushed her dark pink hair which she inherited from her Grandma out of her face and stared blankly at her room. It was mostly pink and white with a large mural of an apple tree with both blossom and fruit at the same time on one wall. Everyone was always saying how much she was like her Grandma, and not just in her appearance, her Grandma's friends, or her sort of Great Aunts, sometimes even called her Mini Ichigo. She guessed being named after fruit was a tradition in her family, her father's name was Pīchi.

Appuru, or Puri as her friends called her, was thirteen years old next month and quite short for her age. She yawned again and cast a glance at her bedside table, on which sat her alarm clock. She gawked at the blue glowing numbers. 8.15! It couldn't be 8.15, what happened to her alarm? Now she only had fifteen minutes to get to school before the bell rang! What was she going to do? Oh why had she begged her parents to let her stay up just that little bit longer?

She shouted frantically out loud as she rushed around pulling on her clothes and tripping over them. She dragged herself over to her mirror where she bundled her almost shoulder length hair into two bunches, the way she'd done it since she was five and saw a picture of her Grandma when she was the same age as her. Puri had fallen in love with the hairstyle and had begged her to teach her.

She quickly checked to see that her clothes were all done properly then dashed out the door with a last glance at her unmade bed. She hared down stairs two steps at a time and burst through the door into the Kitchen, grabbing the Sandwich box and toast that her Mother held out to her and stuffing the former in her school bag which she had snatched off the side upon entering.

"Puri! Don't forget you're visiting your Grandma Ichigo after school today!" The despairing woman shouted after her as she slammed the front door while taking a bite out of her toast and pulling her skirt down as it blew in the backdraught of the door's sudden shutting. She nodded through the window to acknowledge her Mother's plea and then turned and took off down the street.

Thankfully she had been able to get ready fast enough and her school wasn't far so she was able to arrive at school five minutes early. Luckily missing the rush to see the end of Kendo practice, a tradition among the girls of her school that dated back to her Grandma's time. That was one difference between Puri and her Grandmother; Puri had very little interest in boys, whereas Ichigo had, one in particular. Great-Aunt Mint was always saying that when Grandma was her age she was always like 'Aoyama-Kun' this and 'Aoyama-Kun' that.

Puri had once asked of this 'Aoyama-kun' was her Grandfather, but everyone in her family froze up at that comment, even her Mother who had known her father since school admitted that she had never met a father. Great-Aunt Pudding had once told her a rather crazy story about her Grandfather being an alien from another planet who came to invade, before being interrupted and stopped by her other Great-Aunt's and a tearful look from her Grandma. Of course she didn't believe that, that would make her like a quarter alien which was just plain stupid. Though her skin was unnaturally pale.

"Puri-san!"

Her train of thought was interrupted by the squeals of her best friend and sort of Cousin twice removed, Sarada, her Great-Aunt Lettuce's Granddaughter. The two friends greeted each other before linking arms and making their way to class.

* * *

Classes went relatively normal for Puri, she only fell asleep once in maths and there was tuna fish in her sandwiches for lunch so altogether it was a good day. She smiled as she waved goodbye to Sarada and turned down the lane to her Grandma's house. As she walked up the front path she noticed the house looked strangely empty. She knocked loudly on the door.

"Grandma? Grandma Ichigo?" She called.

Receiving no reply she tested the door and found it unlocked.

"That is strange" she commented aloud, "There is no-one here, why is no-one here?"

She explored the deserted house, why was Grandma not here? Had she not known that Puri was coming today? Puri wondered as she searched each room for her Grandmother. The last room she looked in was her Grandma's bedroom, she had never really been inside but to her surprise it was not much different from her own, being pink and white in theme only one wall was covered in strawberries. The first thing she noticed though was that in the corner there was a ladder that led up to a hole in the ceiling that must go to the attic. Not really knowing what possessed her; Puri crossed the room and climbed up the ladder.

When at the top her head popped into a small white-washed room with a sloping roof, it was dusty as if it hadn't been used for many years and there were boxes scattered around. She scrambled so she was fully in the room and went over to the nearest box, opening in to see what was inside. What she found was a pink and white frilly dress with a matching hair band laid on top the folded garment. She took out the gown and held it against herself; it seemed to be just the right size!

"Cute!" She exclaimed while untying the ribbons that held her bunches and putting on the frilled head band instead. She remembers seeing the dress before, a photo of her Grandma and Great Aunts all wearing similar dresses, they were… Waitresses, Puri remembered being told. Then all of a sudden her attention was drawn towards a small box that sat on a pink coloured cushion in the centre of an old dressing table. She approaches the table with sudden caution, almost reverence. She gingerly picked up the small jewellery box and carefully prised the lid open. Inside is a small gold charm, like a necklace pendant, with strange pink markings, symbols that look like they mean something. Her hand reaches out to take the beautiful jewel from its resting place.

The second her fingers brush the smooth shiny surface of the pendant something strange happened her entire body seems to tingle and she seems to be transported to a place of strange red and green lights, she heard her own voice shout though she didn't tell it to.

"Mew Appuru! Metamorphosis!" She felt light wrap around her, melting away her clothes and somehow replacing them. Was this a dream? The light faded and changed back to the small attic room, but it wasn't the same as before, or was it her that wasn't the same? She still felt strange, like energy running through her veins. She caught sight of the reflection in the cracked mirror of the dressing table.

"Wow! I look cute!" She squealed, at least she assumed the reflection in the mirror was her; it didn't look anything like how she had only seconds before. Her hair and eyes were now bright red and she wore a strange puffy dress. The skirt of the dress was puffed and round and red like an apple, but there were apple green leaf like things that sat on the top like an extra layer which was joined to a green beaded, corset-like bodice, which was strapless. On her arms she wore long green gloves that stopped just before her shoulder, revealing a small pink mark in the shape of an apple inside a heart that was now on her skin and definitely hadn't been before. Round her neck was tied a green ribbon that tied in a bow just below her hair at the back of her neck from which was suspended the pendant, her hair itself was now lose and somewhat wavy and she had ruby coloured slippers on her feet.

But none of this was the strangest thing, for nestled in her now bright red hair were a pair of black cat's ears, and a long black tail stuck out a hole in her dress at the back which had a red bow and a green bell tied to it. She reached up her hand and brushed one of the ears down with her glove-covered wrist, much like a cat would when grooming itself, the ear felt warm and furry even through the fabric.

"She really is a mini Ichigo –nanoda" a voice piped up. Puri whipped round to see the still youthful looking though slightly wrinkled features of her Great Aunt Pudding.

"Welcome to Project Mew" a slightly greying blond man who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed said huffily. There was a whole group of people there, how they got in Puri had no idea, all her Great Aunts were there along with two men, the blond who had spoken and another with a long silver-streaked black ponytail, he held what looked like a large cake tin.

Puri stared wide eyed at the 'intruders', though actually she felt like more of an intruder, what had they said? What did it mean? What had happened to her?

"Why are you here? How did you get here? What happened to me? I demand you tell me what happened!" She spouted at the group, "Why is my hair red? Why am I wearing this funny dress? And WHY AM I A CAT?!"

"I am right -nanoda?" Great Aunt Pudding turned to her companions.

"Let us explain, the Special Lady must be confused" the second man stepped forwards.

"Special Lady?" Puri inquired, looking even more baffled.

"Of course, here is for all the Special Ladies" the man assured her, the older women all smiled at her while the man in the corner still scowled but stepped forward and tapped a certain place on the wall which caused it to open up revealing a massive screen.

"Fifty years ago the world was under threat, but it was not undefended, as a last defence five girls were born with the DNA of certain species of animal, known as red data animals, written into their genetic code, we were able to find and bring together these girls , and they fought as a team under the name of 'Tokyo Mew Mew' and defeated the treat, but finding themselves not needed they returned to their normal lives, only now it seems there is a new generation of mews" the man explained in conjunction with pictures on the screen of the five 'red data animals' and their respective mews.

"B-but the Mews weren't real!" Puri protested, "They're just an Urban myth!"

"I think you'll find there's more to it than that" Great Aunt Zakaro replied. Puri looked back and forth between her relatives and the legendary Mews she had heard stories about as a child, she couldn't deny there was a resemblance, and all their names were the same only with Mew at the front. But they couldn't be!

"But what about me? Why am I…?" She asked gesturing at her new appearance.

"You are more like your Grandma than you think" Great-Aunt Lettuce smiled.

"I am a Mew too? How does that work? Are you telling me the aliens are real too?" Puri questioned.

"Shirogarne and Akasaka have been monitoring the genetics of our descendants, trying to determine the effect of the Red Data Animal DNA in subsequent generations, so far there was nothing, until you" Great Aunt Zakaro explained.

"You are the first in a new generation of Mews, though we have yet to determine the threat that may have caused this, we can only expect that it will be revealed along with your teammates" Great Aunt Mint continued.

"Mew Appuru! You look so cute!" her Grandma exclaimed, hugging her.

"Mew… Appuru…" Puri tested the sound of the name, it was strange but it almost felt normal.

"We must know what her weapon is –nanoda!" Great-Aunt Pudding exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Weapon?" Puri questioned.

"You must look inside yourself and shout what comes to mind" Grandma Ichigo explained, so Puri tried, she concentrated on herself, feeling rather awkward at the expectance of the people in the room. Then all of a sudden she felt the red and green lights from before and knew what to say.

"Poison Apple!" She shouted, a green heart shaped thing materialised in her hand with a red ribbon tied at the top, it didn't look much like a weapon, it was just a heart shaped loop, she frowned at the object. She loosened her grip on it only to find that it faded into the red-green light and disappeared.

"Perhaps I could interest the Special Lady with a slice of cake?" the man with the cake tin suggested as he opened his tin to reveal the most delicious looking apple cake Puri had ever seen, it was decorated with apple slices all over and had a blob of cream in the centre. Puri nodded eagerly, her eyes alight as she was handed a slice on a plate with a fork on. She tasted a forkful of cake; it tasted as good as it looked! She smiled as she continued to eat the delicious cake; she was going to like being a Mew she decided.

* * *

**Translations-**

**Appuru- Apple**

**Pīchi- Peach**

**Sarada- Salad**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it; please tell me what you think! By the way the Grandfather is Kissu, in case anyone didn't guess! So yeah, Puri is part alien, I'm not sure if she will get any extra powers because of it though. In my imagination, Kissu came back after they saved their planet and therefore was able to conceive Puri's father, but then had to return for some reason. I have not done specific pairings for the others though, I'm just sort of assuming they met other people, I hope that is ok.**

**If I do continue this into a series Sarada with be one of the Mews as well, but I will need three more, preferably relations of the originals so any ideas would be helpful.**

**REVIEW**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	2. Lettuce's Legacy: Return of the Chimera

**Hey, I decided to continue, I hope you enjoy it though I will have to warn you, the updates may be a bit irregular since I have five stories on the go at the moment, and another idea I have yet to write, but the ideas just kept coming! **

**I have decided on the girls' names, here they are, of course you already have Appuru and Sarada, Ichigo and Lettuces' granddaughters, the others will be Vanilla who is Mint's, Cherri who is Zakuro's and finally Sherbet who is Pudding's (I would like to thank Williukea for the latter and for correcting my spelling of Zakuro, which I will change when I get the chance) they will be introduced gradually so don't expect to see them straight away.**

**As for the pairings, I have decided to use the Alien ones, IchigoxKisshu, PuddingxTaruto and LettucexPai. Zakuro will be with Shirogarne and so far as I'm concerned Mint met someone else.**

**The part alien girls (Puri, Sara and Sherbet) will not have separate alien forms, they do have some alien characteristics in their normal appearances, they all have very pale skin and slightly elfin ears but not noticeably enough to be distinguished too much from ordinary humans. As far as powers are concerned, they will have inherited flight but not teleportation as in my opinion the DNA would be too dilute for that, but will also probably be immune to most human infections, such as colds and things.**

**Hope you enjoy…**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. this chapter changes point of view a bit but it's all in third person so it shouldn't be too confusing.**

* * *

_Mew Appuru jumped from building to building with cat-like agility, her hair and tail streaming out behind her as she pursued the lizard like creature, it bounded across the rooftops in front of her, its menacing teeth bared. She managed to corner it on a street but a large crowd had gathered, the creature growled at them. The young Mew jumped down between the monster and its prey, blocking it from escape._

"_You will not hurt these people, evil monster!" she shouted at the creature which turned its head sharply and growled menacingly at her. It opened its mouth wide and made to eat her, she stood firm and called for her Poison apple. Then all of a sudden it stopped, and spoke._

"_Appuru! Appuru wake up!" it demanded in a voice that sounded suspiciously like her teacher's, Puri felt herself being pulled upward._

* * *

She suddenly sat bold upright.

"Nya?" she exclaimed.

"I expect you to be paying attention, Appuru" her teacher continued.

"Yes miss… err… Nya?" she replied awkwardly. Thankfully the teacher accepted this and returned to the front, the class however were rather less forgiving.

"Did you say Nya?" one of the students challenged.

"Doesn't that make you a cat?" another joined in.

"No I didn't –Nya!" she protested.

"You just did it again!" the first student exclaimed, Puri gasped and put her hands over her mouth to stop another 'Nya' popping out, she was pretty sure making cat noises all the time would definitely blow any cover she had. Although it still all felt very strange to her, only last week she was told that her Grandma and Great Aunts were in fact the Legendary Mews that she had thought to be myth, and that she was one too, she had been spending most of this week trying out her newfound powers and trying to help her Great Uncle Ryo and Akasaka to discover which of her Great Aunts' relatives were also Mews so that they could form a team like they did before.

But the most dramatic bombshell was that as well as being a Mew she was also one quarter alien, her Grandfather, whose name was Kishu, was part of a mission to reclaim the earth for his race that had lived here long before Humans did, him and two of her Great Uncles fought against the Mews under the instruction of a strange entity known only as Deep Blue, but upon discovering that a substance known as Mew Aqua could rejuvenate the planet they were living on instead they returned to their planet and saved it before their love for three of the Mews caused them to return, they stayed for a while but eventually had to return to their own planet. All this was completely overwhelming knowledge for Puri, but it did explain a lot, like her unnaturally pale skin and her elf-like ears.

But one very good thing did come out of this, Puri had inherited her Grandfather's ability to fly, the aliens had other abilities as well but Great-Uncle Ryo explained that her DNA was too dilute to achieve these, apparently only a pure-blooded alien could teleport, but flying was still cool. And apparently she was lucky to inherit this at all since her Father had not. And she did hope that one day her Grandfather and Great-Uncles would return to earth and she would be able to meet them.

"Appuru! What did I tell you?" her Teacher's voice once again broke through her thoughts.

"Yes Miss, sorry miss!" she apologised frantically, at that moment there came a small voice from her pocket.

"Puri! Puri! Chimera anima!" It was the small robot R2000, also known as Masha, given to her by her grandma on the discovery of her Mew powers. The small pink fluffy robot was in its shrunken form and fluttering around in her pocket.

"But Masha, there aren't any, they all went away with the aliens!" Puri whispered.

"Chimera anima!" the robot insisted.

"Anything you'd like to share with the class?" the teacher interjected.

"No Miss, Sorry M…" Puri started before she was interrupted by a loud crash followed by a trumpeting sound. With another almighty crash a large creature smashed straight through the classroom wall, sending all the students and the teacher fleeing for the door. The creature was most comparable to an elephant, only its skin was bright blue and covered in strange red markings and it had to be at least twice the size of any elephant that Puri had seen. In the now wrecked and almost empty classroom Masha fluttered out of her pocket.

"Chimera anima! Chimera anima!" it chirruped, Puri was still rather shocked by the creature's appearance, of course she had heard of and seen pictures of the parasitic aliens but nothing could've prepared her for the real thing.

"Mew Apple Metamorphosis!" she shouted, snapping out of her shock, the light surrounded her and she felt her clothes melt away and replace themselves with her Mew dress. She opened her eyes, feeling the now familiar energy flowing through her veins.

"Why are you destroying this school, creature!" she demanded, the Chimera responded by throwing her against a wall with its long trunk. Shaking away the dizziness she flew through the now open roof of the classroom to where she hoped was out of range of the creature's nose.

The Elephant trumpeted once more then pointed its trunk straight at her; a jet of water streamed out and drenched her causing her to fall to the ground. Finding herself soaking wet and back in the classroom Puri picked herself up off the floor and looked around, the Chimera-Elephant was backing up ready to charge at the almost empty classroom. She turned and saw the shocked expression on her friend's face. Sara having seen the transformation and the ensuing battle.

"P-puri-s-san?" her terrified friend stuttered, the Chimera thundered towards them.

"Sara-san! Get down!" Puri shouted, throwing herself at her friend, knocking both of them out of the charging animal's path. The rampaging Chimera anima smashed straight through the wall behind where they had been standing.

"Puri? How…?" Sara asked in shock, the awkward silence that followed was interrupted as the pink form of Masha fluttered between them. The small robot appeared to be glowing as it opened its mouth and deposited a golden pendant identical to the one Puri wore round her neck in front of Sara.

"Sara-san?" Puri exclaimed, looking curiously at her friend. Sara looked from the small gem to a small mark on the inside of her wrist in the shape of a dolphin's head.

"What does it mean? I don't understand!" the dark green haired girl said in complete bewilderment.

"You are one too!" Puri exclaimed, hugging her.

"One what?" Sara asked, in even more confusion, looking distractedly at her friend's cat ears which she was sure hadn't been there before.

"A mew!" her friend exclaimed excitedly.

"But that's not possible, they weren't real!" Sara protested, their conversation was interrupted by yet another crash as the Chimera anima reappeared through yet another wall, trumpeting loudly with anger and threatening to charge at them.

"Sara-san! You have to transform!" Puri shouted as she took off to try and lead the rampaging beast away from her currently vulnerable friend.

"How?" Sara shouted after her friend.

"The gem!" Mew Appuru replied, dodging out the way of the charging elephant chimera. Sarada looked at the pink and gold pendant on the ground in front of her, it seemed to be telling her to reach and touch it, so she did. Mew Appuru glanced across at her friend just in time to see her engulfed in a dark green light, turning back to the fight she dodged a blow from the Elephant's trunk before she was able to glance back. When she did she saw that her friend had in fact transformed, her normally shoulder-length dark green hair was now longer and tied in plaits on each side of her head with a straight across fringe. The dress she wore was almost identical to the one worn by her Grandmother, strapless with a petal like skirt, except for the darker green and edged with gold. She also wore matching ballet shoes; gloves and neck ribbon the same as Puri's own.

Puri dodged another swipe from the Chimera as her the newly transformed Mew Sarada ran to help. She flew up and flipped over the Elephant as the other Mew shouted up at her.

"What now?" Mew Sarada asked, sounding slightly terrified.

"Your weapon!" Mew Appuru replied, while ducking to avoid a water blast from the creature, "Look into yourself and shout what you see"

Puri re-iterated the advice she herself had been given only days ago. She backed away from the beast which was charging once more.

"Salad Chime!" Sara's shout came from over the noise of the thundering animal; Puri saw her friend was now holding a small dark green and gold bell in one hand and a small matching stick to tap it with. Sara ran over next to her friend, she held up her small bell.

"Ribbon Salad Blast!" she shouted as she tapped the bell with the stick, the small chiming sound transferred into a wave of dark green and gold energy that hit the Chimera anima sending it backwards. "Mew Appuru!"

Puri nodded before summoning her Poison Apple and pointing it directly at the beast.

"Ribbon Apple Fix!" she shouted, sparkling red and green lights streamed from the heart-shaped loop, they impacted on the Chimera causing it to glow and shrink until it became just a ball of light. The ball of light dimmed until it took the form of a baby elephant and a floating jellyfish creature. Masha flew over to the jellyfish and ate it.

"Collect!" the small robot exclaimed. The two Mews looked at the baby elephant; it was hard to imagine something that cute had actually been such a scary monster. Students and teachers alike began to appear from their hiding places and soon quite a crowd stood around.

"What happened?"

"Who are you?" murmurs came from all around the crowd. Both Puri and Sara were shocked at being put on the spot like that.

"M-mew Sarada" Sara stuttered.

"Mew Appuru at your service, Nya!" Puri said nervously before she took her friend's hand and flew them both over a wall. Though she knew that Sara's Grandfather was one of the three aliens so she would be able to fly, Sara herself didn't and so was unable. "That was close"

Puri sighed in relief as they both automatically de-transformed.

"I still don't understand" Sara looked towards her friend.

"I am so glad I won't be alone anymore!" Puri exclaimed, hugging her still bewildered friend, "I will tell you everything!"

* * *

**And so I hope you like Sara, I am trying not to make them carbon copies of their grandparents since that would be boring but I am still trying to give them similarities, for example Sara's weapon isn't castanets but it is a percussion instrument, and their dresses will generally be the same with different colours.**

**Before anyone asks I have no idea if Kishu and the others will come back or not, they may or they may not, I haven't decided. As for what happened to Aoyama, Celticlily and I came to the conclusion that he conveniently disappeared. **

**I'm still trying to work out a villain as well, I think they're going to be in some way related to Deep Blue but I don't know how. Celticlily and I had a conversation where Deep Blue married Shallow Red and they had a child called Mid Purple but somehow I don't think that will work. Ideas would be helpful.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	3. Pudding's Legacy: A Mysterious Saviour

**Hi! Here is Chapter number 3! I hope you enjoy. This chapter is Semi-dedicated to Williukea who came up with Sherbet's name.**

**I only own this generation.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

"He made you cake?" Sara asked as Puri finished her story.

"Yes! It was delicious!" Puri exclaimed, "Hey, maybe he'll make you one too!"

Sara nodded enthusiastically then stopped and looked confused.

"How would you make a Salad Cake?" she asked doubtfully as they turned and walked across the park towards the newly reopened Café Mew Mew.

"But you get all sorts of different salads; Pasta salad and Potato salad and Fruit salad! He can make you a fruit salad cake with lots of different fruits" Puri contemplated as she went into a sort of trance imagining the sort of cake that Akasaka would make for Sara. Her thoughts were interrupted however by the screams of people fleeing from the park.

"Huh?" Puri exclaimed in confusion.

"Aah! A gigantic yellow frog!" the crowd screamed in unison.

"Yellow… Frog?" Sara repeated bewilderedly.

"Masha?" Puri asked the pink fur ball which had fluttered once again out of her pocket.

"Chimera anima! Chimera anima!" the robot replied.

"Again?" Puri questioned.

"I thought you said the thing at school was a one off!" Sara exclaimed.

"I thought so to!" Puri protested as the girls caught each other's eyes and both shouted.

"Mew Apple/Salad Metamorphosis!"

A moment later Mew Appuru and Mew Sarada both flew in the direction the crowd had run from. Sure enough they found the frog trying to kick down a fountain, as mentioned earlier it was massive and bright lemon in colour, it was also covered in lime patterns eerily similar to those on the elephant earlier.

"For a supposedly non-existent species you sure seem to like attacking places" Mew Puri commented, "I would suggest you stop now"

The frog rolled its eye to look at them and let out a loud croak.

"Then for the fate of the world…" the girls spoke in unison

"We will be of service, Nya!" Puri added on the end, neither of them knew why but it just felt right. The large Chimera seemed unphased by this performance as it resumed its attack on the fountain. The girls both called for their weapons.

"Poison Apple!"

"Salad Chime"

The fruit-based items materialised in their hands out of their respective light colours, red and light green for Puri and Dark green and gold for Sara. They both turned towards the rampaging amphibian, its powerful legs kicking at the partially destroyed fountain that was spurting water up in various directions.

"Ribbon Salad Blast!" Sara shouted as she lightly tapped her bell-like 'Salad Chime'. As before the sound transformed into a dark green and gold energy wave which hit the creature, pulling its attention onto them rather than the water feature's destruction. It promptly unleashed its incredibly long tongue straight at them. Both girls dodged in opposite directions but the tongue lashed out once more and hit Sara, throwing her at a nearby Pavilion where she crashed straight through the roof. Puri immediately rushed to help her fallen friend.

"Mew Sarada!" She shouted as she ran to her side.

"I'm ok, I think" the Dark green Mew concluded before she blinked a couple of times them fainted. Her Mew-Outfit faded back into her school uniform and her hair shortened to its usual length. Puri gasped as she saw a drop of blood drip down her friend's forehead. The Frog-Chimera's throat swelled and it croaked angrily as it stalked towards them. They couldn't escape due to the design of the pavilion, they were trapped and Sara was in no way recovered to fight. Puri gripped tightly to her Poison Apple, Sara's Salad Chime had disappeared due to its detachment from her hand during her fall. The giant amphibian croaked and stamped its foot, ready to attack with its powerful legs. The only plans Puri could come up with involved pretending to be French or somehow getting hold of a female frog, neither of which were particularly feasible given the circumstances.

She bit her lip hard and turned to see if she could carry her unconscious friend, then all of a sudden a shadow fell over them. Fearing the worst Puri looked up fearfully, but the figure that cast the shadow was not the Chimera as she had expected but a new figure. The figure was not very tall, probably the same height as Puri herself had she been standing up, it was quite obviously a girl but there were oddities. Her ears were pointed and furry and a tail stuck out to one side.

"Stop!" the girl yelled at the amphibian before turning to Puri, "I'll cover you, get her out of here"

Puri, too shocked to do otherwise, nodded and draped her friends arm over her own shoulder and using it to pull her upright. The strange girl turned back to the frog and approached it confidently. Puri used the creature's distraction to drag her friend out of the pavilion and to a safe distance before returning to help the girl.

Now that they were in the light Puri could see the girl properly, she looked somewhat reminiscent of her Great-Aunt Pudding only seemed more mature. Her pure white hair was short and boyish with a spikey fringe, this combined with her pointed furry ears, her extremely pale complexion and her delicate features gave her a distinctly elfin appearance. Despite this she was quite obviously around fifteen years old. She wore a white leotard with crossed over straps at the top and a hole out of which popped her white monkey-like tail, the rest of her outfit was rather more familiar for her delicate arms were covered with white gloves like Puri's and Sara's were and the ballet shoes on her feet were also identical.

The ribbon round her neck did not hold a charm but there was a small pink swirly mark like a tail just below her jaw on the left. Her eyes, unlike the rest of her, were not white in colour but instead were pale yellow and glowed eerily. Though she was in appearance very delicate, she did not seem so while fighting the massive frog, she dodged and dived and even landed several kicks on the rabid amphibian. She also, like Puri and Sara, seemed to have the ability to fly, though whether this was due to alien DNA or something else could not be determined, though her pale skin did seem a similar shade to both Puri's and Sara's and that was because of their alien DNA. The girl jumped back and performed a perfect backwards flip to land a few meters from the creature.

"Sherbet Band!" she shouted, a ring of white light appeared round her arm and condensed into a bangle made of spikey lace, the bracelet slid down her wrist and she caught it in her hand by the handle. She thrust her arm forward, pointing the circlet straight at the frog, "Ribbon Sherbet Pop!"

White light shot from the ring and surrounded the Chimera, taking the shape of a massive bubble; the creature struggled but couldn't escape. The girl looked round straight at Puri; Puri flew up into the air and directed her Poison apple at the trapped amphibian.

"Ribbon Apple Fix!" she shouted and the Chimera was bathed in red and green lights and, as with the elephant before it, it glowed and shrunk until a small frog hopped away and the jellyfish creature pulsed until it was collected by Masha. Puri turned to thank the girl, only to find that she wasn't there, she looked around, the park was deserted except for Sara lying where she had left her. Puri shook her head and looked again, had she imagined it? She ran back to her injured friend who was just regaining consciousness.

"W-what happened?" Sara asked weakly trying to sit up.

"You fainted I think" Puri explained as she bent to help her friend, "But it's ok now, we stopped it"

"We?" Sara inquired nervously.

"Yeah, me and the White girl that saved us" Puri told her, she supported her friend as she stood up and helped her to limp out of the park. Just as they were about to leave Puri looked round to see if there was any sign of the strange girl who had helped her, but saw nothing. She turned back towards the exit and left. But if her gaze had lingered a moment longer, she would have seen a small girl with short pale blonde hair and yellow eyes drop down from one of the larger trees. The girl, now wearing a pair of white denim shorts and a navy blue tank top, leapt nimbly down from her tree, she no longer had a tail and her ears were no longer furry though still pointed so she held her pixie-like look. She watched the two retreating figures in the distance before stepping back into the waxing shadows of the evening.

* * *

"What did I tell you about being late?" the thundering voice of the girls' Great Uncle Ryo shouted once they arrived.

"Sorry!" Sara stuttered nervously.

"I wasn't talking to you" the man said rudely, luckily though, their Great aunt Zakuro came to their rescue.

"Calm down Ryo, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all this" she calmed her husband, "Right girls?"

"Yes, this is Sara, she's my friend, and she's a mew too! And I'm sorry about being late, only there was a really massive frog, but not as big as the elephant, and Sara is hurt only we got saved by the funny white girl!" Puri explained, the older couple's eyes widened at that. The girls were immediately escorted to the back room where Sara was given medical attention. Puri however was dismissed to change into her red and green waitress outfit, identical to her Grandma's but for the colours, and accused of 'slacking off' and told the customers were waiting. So reluctantly Puri left her injured friend for the noise of the crowded Café.

* * *

When closing time came the Mews, both former and current, gathered in the secret room in the back. Puri relayed the events of the day. After over an hour of discussion no conclusion was made of the seemingly random Chimera attacks. Their mysterious saviour was concluded to be another Mew, most probably from Great Aunt Pudding's family, and both Puri and Sara were to keep a sharp eye out for her. Sara was to join the project, effective immediately, and given her outfit, a dress identical to Puri's only dark green and gold, and was starting at the Café the next day! Puri was very happy that her friend was with her in this strange mission, she only hoped she would be friend with all the other Mews too!

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Villain ideas are helpful, please! Review! That is all! Wait no it isn't…**

**This is only part one of Pudding's Legacy, Part two (Pudding's Legacy: A lone Monkey?) will be posted another time, not immediately since the next chapter will be Cheri's intro, with partial thanks to the guest reviewer, Konekokitticat, who gave me ideas! Thanks! I warn you though, I won't be following your ideas to the letter since I already have a costume for Cheri and I am making them the same animals as their Grandma's because that makes more sense in my head, I hope it is still ok.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. I am drawing up a new cover so you will be able to see all the characters and what they look like, in their mew forms anyway, but this may take a while since I lost my graphics pen.**


End file.
